


Project Olympus

by habooskii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brief child abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Foster Care, Multi, Slow Burn, but it's mentioned, like veeeeeery slow burn, nico and jason are businessmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habooskii/pseuds/habooskii
Summary: an au where nico and jason are co-founders of a non-profit called olympus, that works towards making sure foster families are comfortable and happy. their friends are more than happy to work for them as staff and help run the company.





	Project Olympus

Olympus was everything that Nico had ever dreamed of when he was growing up on the streets of New York. If someone had told him all those years ago when he was being tossed around from home to home that there was a place for foster kids like him, he would have simply laughed in their face and called them crazy. Even now, as an adult with two degrees, he still might have done that, if he hadn’t worked so hard to create it.

This “safe-haven”, started by Nico and his friend Jason of nearly five years, was just that. A safe-haven. A non-profit started in the name of foster children all over the state of New York who were suffering in the system and the families who generously (and sometimes not-so-generously) took them under their roofs. What started out as a mission to provide families with the funds and materials necessary to support the children they took in, quickly evolved into something more; a center for those children to come together and have access to anything they needed.

Whether it be snacks, swimming lessons, tutoring, or even just somewhere for foster children to stay if their parents had to run out for a while, Olympus had it all. It was more than anything the two boys had ever imagined it could be, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. To see the happy faces of the children in the recreation center, to see the look of relief on their parent's faces in the office when they were told of the benefits they’d be receiving, that’s what really made it count. 

One turned into two, two turned into three, and suddenly hundreds of foster parents and children alike were flooding the doors every day. Olympus, a small non-profit that had started as an unattainable dream, was suddenly a reality; not only for its founders but also for every foster family in the state of New York. For all of the parents who were struggling to survive but wanted to make a difference. For all of the social workers who tried to put children in good homes. But most importantly for the children like Nico, who found themselves drifting from home to home, never belonging anywhere. Olympus was that place, the “safe-haven” to take New York by storm. And damn, if Nico and Jason didn’t feel good about it.


End file.
